Book of dragons
by lillian.liu1
Summary: you just became the newest member of the wild kratts dragon trainers. You need to know all about dragons around the world so join the wild kratts as they take you into the book of dragons. So let's pick your dragon!
1. Stoker Class

(Chris voiceover) Remember what life was like for the Wild Kratts. Well if you don't we were just normal creature adventurers, but me Chris Kratt trained a dragon. Well ever since that battle which I don't remember we got our own dragons and now we're famous for showing the truth about dragons. Now we are the Wild Kratts Dragon Trainers. Now if you want to train dragons you need to know dragons. Come to the Tortuga you need to learn something. Now let's get you started.

(Walking to the Tortuga)

(Aviva) Hey you must be the new dragon trainer I'm Aviva and this is...

(Martin) I'm Martin and this is Koki and Jimmy.

(Koki) Hey! Where's Chris?

(Chris) Sorry I'm late. Hey you're the new trainer good to see you again. Now let's get you started with the book of dragons.

(Martin) Chris we read a dozen times.

(Chris) So now we're the teachers. What's the first class of dragons?

(Jimmy) Easy it's the Stoker class of dragons. Now the book said these fire breathing dragons are fearless.

(Chris) Right you are Jimmy. Let's get started with the Stoker class now first up Terrible Terror. To train these guys start with a shiny object. They maybe cute when they're alone, but terrifying when they're together.

(Martin) What about my personal favorite the Monstrous Nightmare

(Chris) The Monstrous Nightmare just by the picture you can tell why it's called a Nightmare. These hard, headed dragons have a nasty habit of setting them selves on fire. Now the way to train these dragons is... Well I don't know

(Martin) Just give them a little respect. Put your hand on their snouts. Don't barbeque fish near them they'll just burn your stand and take all the fish.

(Chris) Now let's take a break before the next class of dragons. You better get your lunch too it's in the afternoon already.


	2. Boulder and Fear Class

(Chris) That was a good break but now who can tell me what class this is?

(Koki) That's the Boulder Class! They are tough rock eating dragons like the Gronkle.

(Chris) Ah yes the Gronkle. If you make one mad just give it a little dragon niff they won't be mad at you after.

(Koki) Like all dragons they have five stages. One, Egg, Two, Tiny Tooth, Three, Short wing, Four, Broad wing last stage the Titan wing. Super rare to see one.

(Chris) Rare but a sight to behold. Now another one from to Boulder Class, Whispering Death just the name it gives me nightmares

(Martin) The book says the Whispering Death can dig through any type of landscape including rocks and mountains with their circulating teeth.

(Chris) Most people say they know about nothing but killing and likes attacking from below. These Boulder Class dragons even breathes rings of fire but actually they just want to be scrubbed right on their circulating teeth. With patience you can train any dragon even this class on dragons, Fear Class these dragons are silent, sneaky and they turn up when you least expected a dragon is around.

(Aviva) Wait if they're so sneaky how did we find the Hideous Zippleback that with Little Howler the teenage wolf.

(Martin) Well actually Little Howler found the lair of that Zippleback.

(Chris) So what do you know about Zipplebacks.

(Koki) It's got two heads.

(Jimmy) One releases gas and the other one lights it.

(Aviva) If both head are working together they become one symbiotic dragon.

(Chris) That's right Aviva and if you want to befriend this dragon the best way is to feed it first and when you fed it make sure you play with them. What will happen if the two heads turn into four? Answer the Venus Flytrap dragon Snaptrapper each head looks like a Venus Flytrap but instead it attracts humans to their traps with the sweet smell of chocolate.

(Jimmy) And like all dragons they shed their scales and claws but they'll all grow back.

(Koki) Yeah with all those heads you will face the four times of trouble then the lion.

(Chris) Yeah but Snaptrappers love rain and they can't wait to start splashing the mud. Well even tough Snaptrappers are amazing but let's see what the next class can tell us about dragons.


	3. Sharp and Tidal Class

（Aviva）Sharp Class my personal favorite of dragons well they do have a generous dose of vanity.

(Chris) They do spend a lot of time preening and your favorite Aviva the Deadly Nadder. They

have hottest fire in the dragon world and the best way to approach them is carefully close up

on their tails

(Jimmy) Their tails have you two gone mad! Those poisonous spikes will launch at will.

(Aviva) Actually if you walk really slowly and show them you're not a threat they'll let you

brush their spikes down and will listen to your commands to launch those spikes.

(Chris) Well let's see what's next in the Sharp Class. The Timberjack these dragons have the

sharpest wings of the dragon world and the biggest so sharp they can cut through fully

grown trees like the ones in Indonesia and one thing those big wings makes it impossible to

scratch their backs.

(Martin) But if you scratch their backs for them they'll be your friend forever.

(Chris) Yeah let's get going onto the next class. Tidal Class these dragons prefer watery

depth and can outswim the fastest boat in history.

(Martin) Now that's my kind of dragon.

(Chris) Of course they are you're the swimming brother. Now let's talk about the first dragon

The Scauldron we all know that it can heat up water in it's stomach so heated up just one

blast you're done.

(Martin) Well to train these dragons just wet yourself completely. Turns out they love anything

that reminds them of home.

(Aviva) Well let's look at another dragon that loves the deep the mighty Thunderdrum.

(Chris) These dragons move through the water like a tornado and can easily deliver a sonic

blast of pure dragon power.

(Koki) And when they hatch they give a sound so loud that it can shake the sky which you'll

most likely find in Antarctica.

(Chris) Don't Forget that their roar is so loud it can deaf you or possibly kill you so watch out

and it's almost 8:00 PM you can sleep in one of our hammocks see you at first light.


	4. Mystery and Strike Class

(Chris) Good morning ready for the new class? Well get ready for the Mystery Class.

(Aviva) We don't know exactly how these dragons live and survive predators in the wild that's why they're a mystery.

(Martin) Talking about dragons at sunrise you guys are out of your minds. Hey that's the Changewing I really like these guys. People would ask things like: Is it tree? Is it a rock but the answer is: It's a Changewing!

(Chris) This strange dragon can disappear into any habitat in any environment in any continent.

(Jimmy) Yeah true they can. I found one on the roof of the Tortuga once.

(Koki) These dragons are curious creatures and like to mimic anything you do that means copying

(Chris) Changewings are known to have a poisonous glowing acid that can burn anything.

(Martin) And they can hypnotize you for a long, long time.

(Aviva) But finding one takes a keen eye. I guess echolocation can help?

(Chris) Probably not they're flat on something so echolocation won't sense them.

(Koki) Wait if their skin can change color dose it mean it's softer?

(Chris) Not potentially but it dose makes them vulnerable to attack so they protect them selves in a strange way camouflage.

(Martin) Sort of like this dragon. The Boneknapper these dragons collects bones of dead dragons to create a armour of bones.

(Chris) The best way to deal with one of these dragons is to give whatever it's looking for like a bone. What 'bout the next class of dragons. Strike Class every dragon in this class is filled with blazing speed, vice-like jaws and extreme intelligence.

(Martin) We give you the Skrill. This dragon is highly secretive and known to ride lighting bolts.

(Chris) Found only during electrical storms, it can shoot bursts of white fire.

(Aviva) If to close to the Skrill your hair will stand on end. I'll show you what else is in the book. The Night Fury. Speed: unknown, Size: unknown.

(Martin) Man this book needs some updating.

(Chris) Should we really ruin Bolk The Bold's work?

(Koki) We're not ruining the work fixing what he left out.

(Chris) The only thing is I don't know the top speed of a Night Fury.

(Toothless flapping his wings)

(Chris) Oh I guess someone wants to know but first you've got to...

(Everyone) PICK A DRAGON!

(You) Wow!

(Ending screen with all the dragons you just learned about) (Except The Night Fury)


End file.
